Déchéance
by Vidfinn
Summary: Dédicace à yepmissis. Harry et Tom étaient heureux. Et puis, Salazar est né. Harry ne savait pas qu'il était possible de haïr à ce point les personnes que l'on adorait le plus au monde. Surtout quand les sentiments s'emmêlaient en même temps.
**Titre :** Déchéance

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Family/Tragedy/Drama

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu

Dédicace spéciale à yepmissis qui a gagné ce One-Shot dans mon précédent concours

 **Déchéance**

Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il dormait mal, ces temps-ci. Il prit le temps de bien recouvrer tous ses sens avant de se lever précautionneusement, une main plaquée contre son abdomen ceint de bandages rougis de sang. Il grimaça de douleur et d'inconfort. Ses blessures s'étaient encore ouvertes durant la nuit. Il se traîna vers la salle de bains et chercha l'alcool, les compresses et les nouveaux bandages. Il s'installa par terre et procéda seul aux soins. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues n'étaient pas dues uniquement à la douleur des blessures, mais aussi à la morsure cruelle de la solitude. Sa tâche terminée, il retourna dans la chambre. Il hésita un instant à s'approcher du berceau, conscient de ce qu'il y trouverait. Et cela ne manqua pas. Les couvertures et les draps étaient vides et froids. Son coeur se serra un peu plus. Il se dirigea lentement vers son lit, son corps commençant à fatiguer. On frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Il s'agissait de son Médicomage, Septimus Avery. L'homme s'approcha de lui et le salua aimablement, ne recevant qu'une maigre réponse de la part de son patient. Il commença les examens habituels, vérifia que le bandage était bien fait, et posa les questions habituelles à Harry. Pour tout dire, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis l'accouchement, certes très difficile, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, l'appétit et la bonne humeur. La cause en était sûrement son consort, qui, non content de l'oublier parfois pendant des jours, le privait de son fils juste né. Il laissa traîner son regard sur le corps du jeune homme allongé devant lui. Comment abandonner quelqu'un comme lui ? Harry lui avait tout donné, sa vie, son avenir, son amour, son corps -et quel corps! Fin et délié, quoi que trop maigre, des lèvres fines, une mâchoire bien définie, et, sous des sourcils et des cils épais, les plus beaux joyaux du monde. Il se reprit, il tombait dans le fleur bleue, ces temps-ci, souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Harry. Sûrement était-ce dû au charisme du jeune homme et à l'ennui que lui procurait son insipide épouse. Il se restreignit et termina les soins qu'il lui prodiguait quotidiennement. Avant de partir, comme à son habitude, il lui offrit sa liste de recommendations, presque toujours la même, et l'enjoignit à se sustenter, appelant par ailleurs un elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte un repas. Il se retira ensuite, laissant Harry dans sa solitude seulement perturée un bref instant par l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison et du plateau repas demandé. Il jeta un vague regard à la nourriture, et sentit une vague de nausée bloquer sa gorge. Il abandonna l'idée de déjeûner et se laissa retomber mollement sur les coussins, une main sur son ventre. Il se mourrait, et il le savait, mais il voulait tellement pouvoir serrer son amour dans ses bras, ressentir sa chaleur contre lui, l'entendre lui sussurer des mots tendres à l'oreille. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir câliner son fils, le tenir fermement contre sa poitrine, écouter son petit coeur d'oisillon, apercevoir ses premiers sourires, plonger dans ses grands yeux noirs, sentir sa respiration s'apaiser lorsqu'il s'endormirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que son aimé le privait de son amour, et que son amour lui retirait son aimé. Il se sentait profondément abandonné. Sa journée fut morne et froide, comme toues celles depuis un moment déjà. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, laissant couler les jours comme on laisse glisser un linceul.

Le regard fixé dans l'âtre froid depuis longtemps, il ne réagit pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et fixa presque sans les voir Tom traverser la pièce avec Salazar dans les bras. Le petit semblait ravi d'être dans les bras de son père, babillant et s'agitant joyeusement sous le regard énamouré du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Harry ressentit une vague de jalousie le traverser, mais il aurait bien été incapable de déterminer envers qui elle était destinée. Il observa son compagnon déposer le bambin dans son berceau, le couvant du regard et des couvertures et réanimer la cheminée, baignant la pièce de douces lueur et chaleur. Tom rentra ensuite dans la salle de bains et en ressortit vêtu de ses pyjamas habituels, une pantalon et une chemise en lin blanc simple. Il embrassa une dernière fois son fils, et éteignit les bougies, ne laissant pour seul éclairage que le feu dans l'âtre. Il se glissa alors sous les draps de son côté du lit, et se détendit, prêt à s'endormir doucement. Harry l'observa quelques instants, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Il se hissa à califourchon sur ses hanches et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que la joue de Tom, et il fut repoussé fermement sur le côté. Il eut l'inpression de geler de l'intérieur.

"Tom ?

Je n'ai pas envie.

Mais... Tom, tu ne me touches plus, tu ne me regardes plus... Je me sens si mal sans toi... Je ne te plais plus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je n'ai pas envie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as tu plus envie de moi, ni même de me regarder ?"

Son cri dépassa un peu l'intensité qu'il aurait pensé, et Salazar se mit à chouiner. Tom ouvrit alors enfin les yeux, son regard froid et désapprobateur se posant sur son conjoint. Il alla chercher leur fils, et le berça un moment, fredonnant doucement pour l'enfant, laissant Harry prostré sur le matelas. Une fois le bébé endormi et reposé dans son couffin, Tom retourna sous les draps. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, il fut coupé.

"Tais-toi. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez ? Je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est tout."

Puis son compagnon se tourna dos à Harry, clôturant la discussion. Harry ne put en supporter plus et se traîna vers la porte, qu'il passa. À peine fut-elle refermée qu'il éclata en sanglots lourds et douloureux. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol du salon et s'échoua sur le parquet glacial comme une épave. Il ne ressentait pas la chaleur prodiguée par l'imposante cheminée de marbre trônant au milieu des fauteuils et des bibliothèques de la pièce, comme le roi insensible sur son plateau d'échecs. Il réussit à se traîner sur un sofa une bonne demi-heure après sa crise de larmes. Sa nuit fut agitée et cauchemardesque.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par quelque chose de chaud sur son épaule. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et sa vision floue lui dévoila le guérisseur Avery. Ce dernier se mit à soigner ses blessures, il avait l'air très inquiet. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, son esprit embrumé, et son cerveau incapable de faire la différence entre douleur physique et mentale. Il se laissa faire. Une seconde ou une éternité plus tard, le médicomage s'éloigna et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil voisin, épongeant son front suant. Harry se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux vides. Avery prit le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, avant de soulever précautionneusement le corps inerte devant lui. Il grimaça, il était beaucoup trop léger pour sa taille et son âge, surtout aussi peu de temps après un accouchement. Il le porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau, et le déposa dans la baignoire ouvragée. Il lui retira les fins vêtements de nuit qu'il portait depuis quelques jours, et humidifia un gant avec de l'eau à peine tiède, avant de commencer à laver délicatement son patient. Ses pensées couraient un peu où il aurait voulu qu'elles n'aillent pas pendant qu'il s'occupait du corps désirable du consort de son maître. Soudain, le jeune père éclata en pleurs, qui secouèrent douloureusement et spasmodiquement sa poitrine. Septimus Avery vit alors avec inquiétude le bandage abdominal se tinter à nouveau de sang, et il s'efforça de maintenir le souffrant immobile, le ceinturant dans ses larges bras. Il fallut un moment avant que la crise ne passe, mais comme la pluie, elle finit par cesser. Alors qu'il allait se retirer pour continuer son travail, Avery fut retenu par une poigne faible, mais désespérée. Harry ne voulait pas laisser échapper le seul contact humain ressenti depuis une vie entière. Il s'accrochait follement à ce toucher. Le médecin sentait sa raison partir en lambeaux, mais se retint du mieux qu'il put. Il réussit à gagner de justesse le combat contre ses hormones, et endormi sa perte d'un informulé. Il finit de le laver sommairement, et le rhabilla de vêtements propres avant de le recoucher sous les draps du lit conjugal.

À peine rentré qu'il s'enfila trois verres de whisky à la suite, sous le regard indifférent de son épouse juste enceinte. Il se demanda brièvement si elle ressentait la même chose que Harry, avant de se rappeler que ce dernier avait aimé le Lord de toute son âme -et qu'il l'aimait sûrement toujours avec la même intensité- quand sa femme et lui s'étaient toujours plus ou moins indifférés l'un l'autre. Sans compter qu'elle pourrait garder le marmot, et qu'ils pouvaient tous deux aller voir ailleurs tant qu'ils restaient discrets. Harry n'avait aucune de ces possibilités.

Le jeune homme émergea tôt dans la nuit. Il se sentait engourdi. Il entendait près de lui la respiration calme et mesurée de son plus grand amour, et il percevait celle plus légère de sa propre chair. Il se tourna vers son consort, et contempla longuement ce qu'il percevait de ses traits altiers, bien qu'altérés par la pratique intensive de la magie noire. Il se souvenait encore de leurs tendres, passionnés et brûlants échanges, seulement quelques mois plus tôt.

 _30 juin 1953_

 _Alphard l'attendait devant la Grande Salle, et se redressa du mur contre lequel il était appuyé lorsqu'il le vit sortir. Harry se rapprocha de lui, un sourire timide colorant ses joues de rouge et ses yeux de lumière._

 _"Alors ?_

 _Je les ai !_

 _Ouais ! Je le savais ! Tu vois bien que tu n'aurais pas dû stresser autant : tu n'es pas un mauvais élève, tu es sérieux, c'était certain que tu les aurais !_

 _Je suis tellement soulagé... En plus, je vais pouvoir commencer mes études de briseur de sort... dommage que je doive attendre encore un an, parce qu'il faut être majeur..._

 _Ah... La malédiction de ceux nés en fin ou milieu d'année ! D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense ! Tu es invité à la maison pour juillet, mère a finalement cédé, et comme père est toujours absent... Bref ! Tu es invité !_

 _Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, ni te causer de problèmes avec ta famille, je sais que ton frère et ta soeur ne m'apprécient pas vraiment... Ni ta mère, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

 _Ne t'inquiète donc pas d'eux, Walburga et Cygnus sont des abrutis finis, coincés dans leurs préjugés, qui croient que tu es horrible et indigne uniquement parce que ta famille se place historiquement plus du côté de la magie blanche._

 _Si tu le dis..._

 _Et je le dis ! Ne les écoute pas, ce sont des langues de vipère ! Et ton père, il sera d'accord ?_

 _Je pense, oui. Il ne me pose pas vraiment de limite, donc..._

 _Okay, donc c'est bon ! Tu viens pour les vacances !"_

 _Harry s'était alors retrouvé à crécher chez la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black. Bien qu'il appréciat tout particulièrement son ami, il n'en était pas de même avec le reste de sa famille. Irma, sa mère, se contentait de l'ignorer, ou de lui parler à peine, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, quand Cygnus l'étouffait de regards méprisants et hautains, et que Walburga persifflait et crachait sur son passage. Sans mentionner l'elfe principal de la maison, Kreattur, qui marmonnait des insultes dans son drap. Pollux Black, le chef de maison, étant rarement là, il s'épargnait quantité de remarques ou regards. La maison de ses hôtes l'oppressait, sombre et étroite, malgré sa taille conséquente. Il ne s'y sentait pas le moins du monde à sa place. La seule bouffée d'air frais était son ami Alphard qui ne se souciait pas e savoir s'il avait été élevé ou non selon les anciennes traditions, ou si sa famille était renommée ou occupait une place importante dans la société. La vie si particulière au Square Grimmauld continua un moment, quand, une ou deux semaines après être arrivé, alors qu'il rentrait avec Alphard d'une balade à l'extérieur, il tomba sur un homme. Ou plutôt, sur_ **l** _'homme. À peine leurs prunelles se croisèrent qu'il se sentit défaillir. Il cacha son trouble du mieux qu'il put, et salua comme il le devait l'invité des Black. Il sentit Alphard se raidir à ses côtés, et observa l'attitude étrange que toute la famille avait à l'égard de ce grand homme brun et charismatique. Tous se retrouvèrent dans un des salons de la demeure, et Harry se sentit plus intrus qu'il ne l'était encore. Tout le monde semblait connaître cet homme, et le traitait avec déférence. Il se contenta de boire son thé en silence, observant par dessous ses cils celui qui faisait déjà battre son coeur. L'homme, que tout le monde appelait Lord, ou Monseigneur, resta pour dîner, et demanda une chambre, ce qui, au vu de la tête de la famille l'accueillant, n'était ni prévu, ni attendu, mais merveilleux. On lui fit préparer la plus belle suite du manoir. Alphard s'assombrit un peu plus sous le regard intrigué de son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il le put à la fin du repas, Alphard s'éclipsa, entraînant Harry à sa suite, et le mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait. Avant de le quitter, il le mit en garde sur le Lord, le suppliant de ne pas l'approcher. Harry n'osa lui dire ses sentiments à propos de cet homme si mystérieux. Son ami semblait anxieux, agité, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu. Il l'abandonna rapidement devant sa porte, regagnant sa propre chambre. Alors que Harry essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce lui étant assignée, il entendit un discret raclement de gorge derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond, et se sentit faiblir. Son coup de foudre si fascinant et secret se tenait là. L'homme s'approcha nonchalament de lui._

 _"Quel enfant agité. Si peu prudent... Dis-moi, Harry ? C'est bien Harry, ton nom ?_

 _O-Oui, Monseigneur._

 _Dis-moi, vas-tu l'écouter ? T'éloigner de moi alors que tes yeux ne peuvent me quitter un instant, et que tu bois chacun de mes souffles ?_

 _J-Je... Je ne vous permet pas !_

 _Oh, si fougueux. Alors tu ne sais pas qui je suis..._

 _Peu importe, je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme vous l'avez fait !_

 _Hahaha ! Je suis Lord Voldemort, mon garçon."_

 _Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et pâlit. Il venait de manquer de respect au Mage Noir le plus redouté de Grande Bretagne. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et se recula jusqu'à cogner contre la porte._

 _"Et bien, maintenant, tu me reconnais au moins..._

 _Je... Je suis désolé, Monseigneur, acceptez ces humbles excuses pour mon comportement déplacé..._

 _Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant, tu ne penses pas ? Tu vas devoir plus t'impliquer, mettre plus de ta personne si tu veux que je sois satisfait. Enfin, ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _C'est... Euh..._

 _Plus un mot."_

 _Au silence soudain, le Lord sourit. Puis il ouvrit la porte de Harry, et le poussa à l'intérieur, avant de l'envoyer sur le lit et de le déshabiller d'un informulé sans baguette. Le jeune homme rougit immédiatement et couvrit son corps de ses mains, détournant le regard, les yeux brûlants. Voldemort tourna un instant autour du matelas, contemplant le tableau de honte, un sourire et une lueur appréciateurs sur les lèvres et dans les yeux. Il grimpa sur le lit, et étendit le jeune adulte sous lui, emprisonnant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, admirant ce qu'il avait à disposition, malgré les mouvements faibles de Harry pour se dégager. Il siffla quelque chose et le jeune homme s'immobilisa instantanément, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il se mit à caresser et aguicher le corps offert, avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Puis il le fit sien. À ce moment précis, Harry n'avait pu que se cambrer, collant son dos contre le torse large derrière lui, avant d'être plaqué torse sur le matelas, hanches relevées et cuisses écartées, et subir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre s'il avait éprouvé du plaisir ou de la douleur. Le lendemain, le Lord n'était plus dans le lit. Mais il était revenu le soir suivant, et celui d'après. Et même une fois son séjour dans la famille Black terminé, il vint lui rendre des visites nocturnes et secrètes au manoir Potter. Septembre arriva, et Harry commença à travailler pour le concours d'entrée qu'il passerait l'année suivante, tout en correspondant régulièrement avec Alphard, à qui il restait une année à Hogwart. Le Lord ne cessa pas ses visites, à raison de une à cinq par semaine. Harry s'était habitué, et si au début il était épuisé et endolori pendant quelques jours après leurs jeux dans les draps, il ne ressentait maintenant qu'une légère gêne au niveau des reins. Plus le temps passait, et plus son amour pour le Lord se renforçait. Il acceptait tout de lui, et en souffrait parfois. Comme cette fois où il lui avait dit qu'il était son amant favori car il ne se permettait pas tout avec lui, et qu'il était docile. Harry avait alors fait semblant de dormir pour cacher ses larmes. Cependant, petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte que les amants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en plus d'être très peu nombreux, ne duraient jamais longtemps, qu'il était le record. Vers début décembre, il reçut une visite impromptue de son amour. Il fut interloqué, il était quinze heures, le Lord ne venait normalement jamais en pleine journée. Il lui demanda de but en blanc de vivre avec lui. Harry ne s'entendit pas répondre oui. Quelques jours plus tard, il vint dire au revoir à son père. Il se sentit coupable, le vieil homme, déjà veuf, pensait seulement qu'il prenait son indépendance. Il ne le revit jamais. Mais, pour son Lord, il ferait tout. Il abandonna ses études, ne s'inscrivit pas à l'école de Sortilèges, cessa sa relation avec Alphard. Et pour chacun de ces sacrifices, il avait des nuits et des nuits entières à gémir et crier pour son maître. Il se plongea dans la magie noire, pour lui plaire, et rien ne lui plaisait plus que de se faire remercier par les coups de reins fougueux de son amant. Il se contentait de chaque miette qu'il lui donnait, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait aimer._

 _Il lui fallut cinq ans pour que Tom ne lui prouve le contraire. Alors qu'il le chevauchait, et que sa tache si agréable était malmenée, il cria comme souvent son amour au moment de la jouissance. Il crut avoir un second orgasme lorsque, bien ancré au fond de lui, le Lord harponna ses yeux et lui répondit. La réaction de son amant dut d'ailleurs lui plaire, parce qu'il s'amusa souvent à lui avouer ses sentiments au moment de sa jouissance, obtenant un Harry encore plus avide, disposé et brûlant._

 _Ils se penchèrent alors tous deux sur la question d'un enfant. Harry les aimait bien, mais trouvait qu'il était encore tôt, il n'avait que 24 ans, après tout, mais Tom voulait un héritier, et lui voulait faire plaisir à Tom. Il fut réticent sur le fait de le porter, mais quelques paroles et caresses traîtresses eurent raison de sa volonté. Il y eut sept tentatives. Deux ne menèrent nulle part, une endommagea les reins de Harry, une autre son estomac, trois se soldèrent par une fausse couche et un accouchement déclenché en urgence. La dernière fut la bonne. Malgré son corps meurtri et fragilisé, Harry tomba enceint en janvier 1960. Salazar Morfin Riddle naquit le 15 octobre1960, en parfaite santé, malgré une taille et un poids plutôt peu élevés. Harry souffrit le martyr pendant les derniers mois de la grossesse. La césarienne fut un enfer. Il ne sortit de l'infirmerie que près d'un mois plus tard. Tom n'était venu le voir que deux fois._

Il tendit une main tremblante vers l'homme à ses côtés, mais la laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il se leva en chancelant, et se dirigea vers le berceau. Dedans sormait paisiblement son enfant, issu de ses entrailles. Un petit bout de Tom et lui. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait porté ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi le prendre contre lui, le serrer contre son coeur, apprendre son odeur. Il tendit les bras vers le chérubin et le souleva précautionneusement. Le bébé semblait peser si lourd dans ses mains, alors qu'il paraissait si petit et fragile. Il le cala difficilement contre son torse, ses bras peinant à soutenir cette charge si précieuse. Ses jambes faibles tremblaient, et ses spasmes réveillèrent le bébé. L'enfant ouvrit des yeux endormis et observa un instant le visage de Harry, avant de se mettre à pleurer. En un instant, Tom fut à ses côtés, et prit l'enfant de ses bras. Il ne lui jeta pas un coup d'oeil, comme s'il n'existait pas. Salazar se calma rapidement dans les bras de son père. Harry resta planté là avant de tomber au sol, effondré. Il passa la nuit sur le parquet et c'est là que le trouva Septimus Avery. Il ne dit rien et le plaça sur le lit avant de lui prodiguer des soins. Il laissa ses mains errer sur le corps inerte, offrant un peu de chaleur humaine en échange d'un instant de volupté.

Deux semaines plus tard, il mourrait sous les doloris de son maître, et Harry cesserait d'exister sans un bruit aux côtés de son mari et son fils, invisible à leurs yeux.


End file.
